


Little Space Sides Oneshots

by Blanket_Stealer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanket_Stealer/pseuds/Blanket_Stealer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the request page, here you can request if you want but please only request here

If you are going to request please put the following:

Who you want in it  
The cg  
The little  
What AU (if you want an AU)  
What you want to happen  
If its angst, fluff, etc.

I will not do:

Unsympathetic dark sides  
NSFW  
Y/N (sorry, I'm just not good at it)

I might do headcanons if someone requests it


	2. Purple Sweater (Analogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can think of for a request is Virgil having this cute purple sweater that hangs above his thighs and it’s got like flowers and space things in it(I have this sweater and absolutely love it) but he goes to find like, Logan when he woke up and got in that sweater and just wants to be his space bby-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little: Virgil
> 
> CG: Logan
> 
> Type: Fluff
> 
> Requested❤

Virgil rubbed his eyes a bit and carefully got out of bed, going over to his closet where he got out a purple sweater with gray-ish accents. he had woken up little and was most likely going to be that way for half the day, maybe the entire day, so he put on the sweater and made his way over to logans room, knocking on the door.

Logan opened the door to see Virgil with a stuffed spider on his head, he knew by that he was little.

Virgil looked over to him as the door opened and smiled, waving. logan smiled back and let him in "do you have an idea of what you want to do today?"

Virgil thought for a bit "color, tv, n cuddles?"

"Of course we can do that" he got a coloring book from the drawer and summoned crayons, putting the items infrount of Virgil.

Virgil smiled and opened the book to a picture of a dolphin and started coloring as Logan sat down beside him with a book.

It was around 30 minutes before Virgil got board and made his way out of the room, Logan obviously following him.

They went down to the kitchen and got snacks (most likely strawberries). Virgil tried to inhale them but started choking so Logan made him slow down, which Virgil didn't like so he continued until he was done.

Logan carried him back up where he went to Netflix and clicked the profile titled 'baby's shows" with an icon from a children's cartoon. He clicked on bluey and sat on the couch with Virgil, who was cuddled up into his chest.

After around 30 minutes Virgil fell asleep and Logan laid him down on the bed went to do his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i don't write very long one-shots/chapters


End file.
